Arthur and friends in SPUSA 2
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other story. No threats and warnings allowed don't turn me in.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

Sequel to the other story. With Democratic Socialist in power in Elwood City. As in the Majority. Other parties still has elected members. They hope to get the Majority back. After all they have a European like economy now.

Arthur: So what will be your first act as Mayor Mom?  
Mrs. Read: The School Board will build new Schools so i will sign it.  
Arthur: Okay.

He DW Buster Francine Muffy Ladonna Bud and Brain will be going to that new Elementary School. And Kate in 2 years at Elf. As in for Preschool. They wont know until the start of Summer Vacation. Mr. and Mrs. Read will enroll them in it as in Arthur and DW that is. Ones like Fern and them will stay at Lakewood. Arthur is heading to School now.

Arthur: Yes new Schools will come. 2 getting built and 1 is taking over an old Day care center.  
Buster: That is so cool.  
Francine: It sure is.

They went inside the School. To their lockers and into the classroom. Mr. Ratburn came in. He will miss them all. After all only 2 days of School is left. The kids love summer vacation. They go to that camp. They still don't know they will be going another school for 2 years. After School they went home.

Mr. Read: How was school today Arthur?  
Arthur: It was very good.  
Mr. Read: That is good.

Last day of School will be great. Next chapter we be as soon as i can.


	2. 2nd to the last day of School

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

The next day. 1 more day until the end of the School year. That Arthur and most of his friends will go to that new School instead of staying at Lakewood. That new School is called United Elementary School. They will go there for 2 years.

Mrs. Read: Have fun at at School Honey.  
Arthur: I will Mom.  
Mrs. Read: That is good. Tomorrow after School i will take you DW and your friends to watch the new Schools get built.  
Arthur: Okay Mom. Any reason?  
Mrs. Read: You might learn how buildings are built.  
Arthur: Sure Mom. See you later.

He Buster and Francine are walking to School together. Went in the School to their lockers and into the classroom. 5 minutes Later Mr. Ratburn came in. After School they went to the meeting. Then they went home. Grandma Thora is there. Mrs. Read because she is the Mayor and Mr. Read off doing Catering.

Arthur: Hi Grandma.  
Thora: How was School today Arthur?  
Arthur: It went well today. Tomorrow i will be the last day that i am in the 3rd grade.  
Thora: That is right. I think your parents will take you kids to see the new Schools after School and meeting tomorrow.  
Arthur: You heard correct Grandma.  
Thora: I just might come with all of you.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Thora: Yep.

After a bit Mr. and Mrs. Read came home.

Arthur: Hi Mom and Dad.  
DW: Like he said.  
Mrs. Read: Thanks you 2. Now to start dinner.

After dinner DW had a bath. And Arthur his shower. Changed in there pajamas it was bedtime. Tomorrow is the last day of school.


	3. Last Day of School

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

The next day it is the last day of School today. Arthur and DW woke up. They got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. They are having pancakes and Sausage and orange juice to drink.

Arthur: Now this is good.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is. Enjoy you 2.  
DW: We will.  
Arthur: We sure will Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Good. I know you kids will.

They did enjoy their breakfast. Arthur and DW are heading to their School's. They are happy. Things is going well for them. With Socialist in control which they love. They love Democratic Socialism. After School which was very good. They went to the youth meeting. Then they went to the Read house.

Mrs. Read: Are you kids ready to go?  
Arthur: I think we all are.  
Buster: Yes indeed.  
Francine: I will love to see it.  
Muffy: Same here.  
Brain: Yes indeed same here.  
Fern: Same here.  
Sue Ellen: Same here.  
DW: Same here.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Bud: And same here.

They got the the cars and such and went to Where United Elementary School is getting built. They have no idea yet that they will be going to that School. The School has already started to enroll kids. So far they have 17 kids that just moved into Elwood City. And 3 from Mighty Mountain making 20 kids so far. They will be in that School as well.


	4. Work begins

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

They are heading to where that New School will be at. Mrs. Read being the Mayor will hold the Ground breaking Ceremony.

Arthur: Why didn't they start yet?  
Mrs. Read: You came for the Ground Breaking Ceremony really.  
Arthur: Makes since to me. When does work begin?  
Mrs. Read: Right away. Just after i do the Ground Breaking Ceremony.

She did the Ceremony. The work to get the Ground ready has begun. They got 10 Students from another School plus 15 new students which makes 25 plus the 30 they had already which makes 55 students plus 2 from a preschool makes 57 so far. Arthur and them will also be going to it. They will ask them if they want to go to that School or stay where they are at.

Brain: It is in a new Subdivision. Who knows if it will be safe or not.  
Arthur: I think it will be safe.  
Brain: I sure hope so.  
Buster: Well Houses is being built and looks like a Church is also getting built.

The land for the new School is getting ready. After that it was time to have dinner at a Local Restaurant called Once upon a Restaurant which they ate at before. They are now home.

Arthur: Will that Subdivision be safe Mom?  
Mrs. Read: Should be Honey. Any reason you asked?  
Arthur: Brain brought it up.  
Mrs. Read: We was hoping if you kids want to go to that new School?  
Arthur: Let me think about it.  
DW: Like he said.  
Mr. Read: You 2 have plenty of time to think about it.

They will go to that New School and some of their friends.


	5. We think Mrs Read is a good Mayor

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

The Next day The Foundations are getting laid. It will have a big Playground for Recess. Once again Arthur and them are once again are watching it with Mrs. Read. They just got 2 from another Preschool for Kindergarten. 59 students so far. Arthur and them will indeed go to that School instead of Lakewood.

Buster: I heard it will have a big playground.  
Arthur: Same thing i heard.

More people has moved in that new Subdivision. They are good People. Bad People wont live in that Subdivision.

Brain: Looks like they are good people.  
Arthur: I heard they are.  
Mrs. Read: They sure are. Not like the People in the projects area. Lots of good people their who like Democratic Socialism. We could hire more Police to help lower crime.  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is Honey. I will have them hire more Police.  
Brain: That will be good.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is Alan.

All the Adults call him by his real name. It was time to head to the Sugar Bowl for Lunch.

Arthur: That is why our Mom is a good Mayor.  
DW: She sure is. She might be 1 of our best Mayor's we ever had.  
Arthur: I also think so.  
Buster: I agree with you 2.  
Brain: I also agree.  
Muffy: She sure is.  
Francine: Yep.  
Sue Ellen: She sure is. They have that same system in works well there. So it will work here.

They love Democratic Socialism. After Lunch they went to the Park then to see a Movie.


	6. The Teachers

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

The next day they went back to watch the work being done for the new School. They decided to enroll in that School. Arthur DW Bud Emily Buster Ladonna Brain Francine Sue Ellen and Muffy. Making a total so far of 68 students. Soon 2 to 3 will also enroll in it. Fern and Binky for sure. Maybe or maybe not George will.

Arthur: Think we will be going to that School.  
Brain: Yes indeed. I just hope the Teachers are good.  
Mrs. Read: I am sure they will be. Most are new except 2. 1 from Mighty Mountain and 1 from a School in Crown City. That the school board hired so far. 1 per grade for now. More will be hired. Like Lakewood 3 per grade except Kindergarten.

The School Board hired 2 more teachers. 1 new and 1 from A School from another town. For 1st and 2nd grades. They are talking to 3 for the 3rd grade and 3 for the 4th grade. For the 3rd grade is A Former 3rd grade Student Teacher well 2 of them and 1 from a local Charter School. They hired 1 of the Student Teachers. They are talking to 1 former student Teacher A Teacher from another local charter school and A Teacher from Crown City. So we go to that.

School Board President: So you was a Student Teacher at PS 22?  
Mrs. Paxton: Yes sir. I was a Substitute teacher 3 times. The Students like me.  
School Board President: Wait in the waiting room so we can talk to the other 2. Tell the Charter School teacher to come in please.  
Mrs. Paxton: Yes sir.

She did just that. In came Mr. Goldberg.

School Board President: So you are A Charter School for a Year?  
Mr. Goldberg: Yes sir. I have more Teaching Experence than the Student Teacher.  
School Board President: Wait in the waiting room and bring in that Man from Crown City.

He did just that. So they are talking to Dr. Henderson. He is very smart and 3 years Experince. Being a Teacher and 1 year Being a Student Teacher makes 4 years Experince.

School Board President: So a year as a Student Teacher and 3 years being a 4th grade Teacher?  
Dr. Henderson: Yes sir. I am good with kids and they love me for it.  
School Board President: Guard bring the other 2 please time to vote.

The other 2 came in the vote started. They hired Dr. Henderson.


	7. When is the Grand Opening?

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

Arthur decided to ask his Dad when the School has it's Grand Opening. Since they will go to that school.

Arthur: Dad when does that School have it's Grand Opening?  
Mr. Read: I don't know. But i know someone who does.  
Arthur: Who?  
Mr. Read: Mr. Haney.  
Arthur: Oh yeah he got Elected to it.  
Mr. Read: Yes indeed. Bed time son.  
Arthur: Good night dad.

He went up to bed. Mr. Read will talk to Mr. Haney when the School will have it's Grand Opening. The next day he did.

Mr. Haney: Late August before School. I will tell you the exact date closer to the day.  
Mr. Read: Okay. My son wanted to know.  
Mr. Haney: Okay.

He came home and told Arthur and DW.

DW: Who will my Teacher be?  
Mr. Read: Mrs. Compson.  
DW: Okay.  
Arthur: My teacher will be Mr. Henderson.  
DW: I have heard of him.  
Mr. Read: We all have.  
DW: Oh yeah.

She is happy that Emily Bud and Brain's Cousin will be in class with each other again.

Arthur: Only 3 of my friends wont be going to that School.  
DW: Who?  
Arthur: George Jenna and Alex.  
DW: Okay.

Them 2 are indeed happy. Next chapter we skip to the Grand Opening of that School for the Open house. 


	8. The Open house

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

This Chapter is the Grand Opening and open house. They get to tour the School the parking lot and Playground. The Read family and them will go to it. They are getting ready now.

Mrs. Read: Lets get going. You kids can wear regular clothes. Which you kids are.  
Arthur: Already Mom.  
DW: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: That is good.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Kate: Same here.

Yeah she can talk now. Now they are going to their car. Now we head to The Compson house.

Mrs. Compson: Lets go kids to the open house.  
Bud: I am ready.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Mrs. Compson: Then lets get going.

They are heading out to the Minivan. They arrived there. Bud is amazed at what he sees. It is bigger and looks very nice. That School has 120 students.

Bud: Now that is a nice and big School.  
Ladonna: It sure is.  
Cisely: Lets head inside.

They did so. They were amazed at the sight. It is nice and clean. They went in the Lunch room where everyone is. Nice and clean in there as well. They saw Arthur and them there.

Ladonna: Hi Arthur.  
Arthur: Hi Ladonna.

They took the tour and liked what they saw. Bud most of all. Next chapter School begins.


	9. First Day of School

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

Today is their first day at School. At United Elementary School instead of Lakewood. Them 2 woke up and got dressed in 2 different rooms of Course. They went down stairs or breakfast. They had breakfast.

Mrs. Read: Well off to the Bus stop for you 2 so you can head to that School.  
Arthur: Okay Mom. Come on DW.  
DW: Okay.

They grabbed their backpacks and heading to where their bus stop is at. They saw some of their friends there. That includes Ladonna and Bud. Also Buster Francine Muffy and Brain.

Bud: Hi Arthur and DW.  
DW: Hi Bud.  
Ladonna: Dr. Henderson seems nice.  
Arthur: He sure does.  
Brain: I also heard he is a good Teacher.

5 minutes later the Bus came. Bailey became a School Bus driver. So he is their Bus driver. They got in that Bus. He then picked up some kids such as Sue Ellen Binky and Fern.

Arthur: Muffy why is Bailey a bus driver?  
Muffy: He just wanted to become one. That is why. We just happen to be on his Bus route.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Muffy: The 1 who was going to be our Bus driver got fired or yelling at kids to much.  
Arthur: When did he get fired?  
Muffy: Just 5 days ago. So Bailey got hired.

They picked up 1 more group of kids. Now heading to that School. They got there went inside to their lockers and went in Dr. Henderson's classroom. 5 minutes later he came in. He took role call. They will have fun on day 1.

Dr. Henderson: You kids can have fun on day 1. Tomorrow we start class and homework.

After day 1 they went to the Youth meeting for SPUSA of Elwood City. They went home.


	10. 4 new members

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

Arthur and DW woke up got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast. They start School work and homework starting today. For Arthur at least. Dr. Henderson does not give as much homework as Mr. Ratburn. They just had Crunch Cereal.

Mrs. Read: Have fun at School you 2. I heard a good meeting for 4 new members for the youth wing.  
Arthur: That is good.  
Mrs. Read: That i know.  
DW: Anyone we know?  
Mrs. Read: You kids might have seen them at your School.  
Arthur: Okay later Mom.

They are now heading to the Bus stop. With their friends.

Francine: I heard we are getting 4 new members from our School will join our party.  
Arthur: Mom told us that.  
DW: She sure did.  
Francine: Okay.

The Bus came and they got on it. Picked up more kids and went to School. They went inside of it to their lockers and went into the classroom. Little later on at the end of the School day.

Dr. Henderson: The only homework today is to work at home.

After School they went to the parties HQ for the youth meeting. The 4 new kids came in. We see an Aardvark A Cat a Rabbit and A Dog. 2 Boys and 2 girls.

Mr. Haney: This is Gary Anderson Tina Miller Mark Sutter and Tina Winslow.

They all welcomed them to the ruling party. After that they went home had dinner and such and it was bed time.


	11. Why we have a Substitute?

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

The next day same thing as other days. Crunch Cereal again. They love it. They will have a Substitute teacher today.

Mr. Read: Good morning you 2.  
Arthur: Good morning Dad. Where is mom at?  
Mr. Read: She had to leave early today. How about Pancakes for breakfast?  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.  
DW: Same here.

They had a good breakfast. They are heading to the Bus stop with their friends.

Buster: Hi Arthur and DW.  
Arthur: Hi Buster.  
DW: Hi Bud.  
Bud: Hi DW.

5 minutes later the Bus came and they got in it. They picked up some other kids and are heading to that School as always. They went inside to their lockers and went into the classroom. 5 minutes Mrs. Read the Mayor came in. She took role call.

Mrs. Read: Dr. Henderson and the other teachers is at a meeting at the Public Library. So we have Substitutes today. Now lets begin the lessons now.

At the meeting at the Library. It is right now about the Students in that other School.

Dr. Henderson: How many are in the 4th grade?  
Mr. Blackwell: 5 of them.  
Dr. Henderson: I can only fit 3 of them.  
Mrs. Washington: Then i will take the other 2 then.  
Dr. Henderson: Sounds good to me.

After School they went to the meeting and then went home. You know the rest.


	12. Be good to the New Students

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

At that time at the Compson house. Bud is going to talk to his Mom Cisely Compson. About when she will come back to Teaching in his Class.

Bud: When will you come back to Teaching?  
Mrs. Compson: Tomorrow. Bath time.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

They went upstairs Bud has his pajamas with him. He took off all his clothes including his hat. He got in the bathtub. After his bath he was still hatless and barefoot. He went to sleep in his bed in his bedroom. The next Day at the Read house. Arthur and DW woke up got dressed and went Down the stairs to have breakfast.

Mrs. Read: Good morning you 2. You kids will be getting new Classmates in both your classes.  
DW: We will?  
Mrs. Read: Yes you kids will. You get 2 DW.  
Arthur: How many classmates we get in our class?  
Mrs. Read: 3 of them. I want you to become friends with them. But that is up to you 2.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.  
DW: Okay.

After breakfast they went to the Bus stop with their friends as always. 5 minutes later the Bus came got in it. Went inside the School as always and did what they always do. They went in the classroom. 5 minutes later Dr. Henderson with 3 Children with him. 1 Cat 1 Alligator and 1 Aardvark. 2 boys and a Girl.

Dr. Henderson: This is Megan Morrison Albert Ryan and Mark Hunter.  
Class: Hello new students.  
Dr. Henderson: Megan sit next to Binky. Albert between Arthur and Francine and Mark in the back behind Muffy. By the way them kids are from that Private School that was shut down. Be good to them.

They was good to them. They will become their friends. They told their parents about it. Then came dinner and bath or shower time then bed.


	13. Yes they are now our friends

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

The Next Day the 2 woke up got dressed. Went down stairs for breakfast as always. This time Sausage omelettes.

Arthur: Smells like we are having omelettes.  
Mrs. Read: You are correct Honey. Sausage omelettes that is. Since you 2 was nice to them kids.  
Arthur: I hope they become friends of ours.  
Mrs. Read: I know you 2 will.

They got their omelettes and orange juice to drink. After breakfast they went to the bus stop as always. You get the rest. At School in the classroom. The 3 new kids are there. At Recess they are talking to them kids.

Mark: Sure we can become friends.  
Albert: We sure can.  
Megan: Yes of course.  
Arthur: That is good.  
Buster: It sure is.  
Brain: I agree.

They all became friends. DW made friends with the 2 in her class. Mr. and Mrs. Read are proud of them 2. They did that after School and party youth meeting.

Arthur: Yes we made friends with the new kids.  
Mrs. Read: I am proud of you 2. We are going out to dinner to celebrate it.  
Arthur: Where to?  
Mrs. Read: Once upon a Restaurant.  
Arthur: I love that place.  
DW: Same here.  
Mr. Read: And same here.  
Kate: Same here.

They went there got their food and enjoyed it. After that they went home. Kate and DW had their baths and Arthur his shower. After that they went in their rooms and went to sleep.


	14. Study hard kids

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

As always the 3 woke up as always got dressed and such. Went down stairs for Crunch Cereal. Arthur will ask Dr. Henderson was at a meeting. That is what he will do. And an IQ test coming up. They need to study for it. Study hard that is. His Mom is talking about that test coming up during breakfast.

Mrs. Read: Honey you need to study hard for that test.  
Arthur: I started last night Mom. I will do good on it.  
Mrs. Read: Study more. I don't want you in Special Ed.  
Arthur: Don't worry about it. I am not Nervous about it. I am not the Special Ed. type.

She is still nervous. He will do well on that test. He is studying hard for it. He will do well indeed. After breakfast they went to the bus stop as always.

Brain: That test is coming up.  
Arthur: That i know.  
Brain: Come over to my house all of you after dinner to study.  
Arthur: Let me ask my parents.  
Francine: Same here.  
Muffy: Count me in.  
Sue Ellen: Same here.  
Buster: Same here.  
Binky: Maybe.  
Brain: Good.

Then came the bus they got on it. After picking up more kids they are heading to that School. After Dr. Henderson came in and took roll call Arthur raised his hand.

Dr. Henderson: May i help you Arthur?  
Arthur: What weas your meeting about the other day?  
Dr. Henderson: For the new Students. That is what it was for.

After School they went to study at Brains house except Binky. After baths or showers they are in there pajamas. It was now bedtime.


	15. The test Last chapter

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

Today is test day. We skip to the School. They all studied hard except Binky Barns. He did study but he will do poor on it. The test will begin soon. Number 2 pencils only.

Dr. Henderson: Begin your test now. Good luck all of you.

They started the test. 15 minutes later 3 student was done with it. Arthur Brain and Francine. Then by the others. Then came recess. The Teachers are grading the test. Only 2 students failed it. Binky and some 2nd grader. The 2nd grader is a girl named Tina McVey. She is a Cat girl that wears clothes like a cross between DW and Molly. And an attitude a cross between Muffy and Emily. She is not very smart. She is like Carl. She has Aspergers Syndrome. After recess came Lunch. They eat good there. Once a week they eat what Rich people eat. Today is that day. Lobster or Sirloin steak. Just Veggie made for Sue Ellen since she is a Vegitarian.

Arthur: I got the Lobster.  
Muffy: Same here.

They love that school. After Lunch they went back to get their test back graded. And call 2 to the office. For bad grades on it.

Dr. Henderson: Here is your test back.

Binky got a very low score.

Principal: Will Binky Barns and Tina McVey come to my office right away.

The learned they will be transfered to another School. They hate the results and plan to appeal. At home them 2 got in trouble for doing poor which they protest. After dinner and such baths or showers for all. Bedtime. The end.


End file.
